


All About Us

by ClassyNerd



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, First Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyNerd/pseuds/ClassyNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was watching you with a small smile upon his face.<br/>"What are you looking at?" You asked with a smile of your own as he continued to stare intently into your eyes. The dim glow of the candles on the table cast shadows about his face.<br/>"Nothing, just . . ." he let the sentence hang in the air.<br/>"Just what?" You asked, still smiling as he glanced about uncertainly.<br/>He stood up and held out his hand to you. "Will you dance with me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About Us

(y/n) Your name.  
(e/c) Eye color.  
(d/c) Dress color.  
(h/c) Hair color.  
  
The dining room in the restaurant was beautiful-exquisite crystal dishes and shiny silverware was laid out before you on the table. You looked up from your glass of wine to Thomas. He was watching you with a small smile upon his face.  
  
"What are you looking at?" You asked with a smile of your own as he continued to stare intently into your (e/c) eyes. The dim glow of the candles on the table cast shadows about his face.  
  
"Nothing, just . . ." he let the sentence hang in the air.   
  
"Just what?" You asked, still smiling as he glanced about uncertainly.  
  
He stood up and held out his hand to you. "Will you dance with me?" You looked at him in surprise. There was no music, and no one else was dancing. You knew that you both drew enough attention as it was, him being an actor and all. A rather famous one at that. But, why not? You smiled as you took his hand. "I'd love to." He smiled at you tenderly as he led you to a clear area in the room. People sat at their separate tables, talking quietly and not noticing you both. Your heart fluttered beneath your breast as he turned around to face you. He was so tall compared to you, despite the fact you were wearing high heels. As he stood before you, dressed in his black tuxedo, you thought of how he was the most handsome man you'd ever seen. Then, through the excited haze of your mind, you remembered: you didn't know how to dance. Not very well at least. "I-I don't know how to dance," you whispered, afraid he might just take you back to the table at your admission. "I should have told you earlier, I'm sorry." You avoided his gaze. "It doesn't matter," he said firmly, and you looked up to see him smiling. "Take my hand." Taking your right hand in his, he set your other hand on his shoulder. His hand lingered on yours for a moment as he stared into your eyes, before his hand trailed to your waist. "There. Your ready to dance." He smiled again, the stress he had been feeling the past few days melting away with his smile. Your heart picked up it's pace, creating a staccato beat that just kept moving faster and faster. His deep blue eyes still stared into your own. "Now, step back with your right foot," he whispered as his grip on your waist tightened. You looked down as you did it, making sure you wouldn't trip. As you moved backwards, he moved forwards. "Eyes on me, (y/n). Just follow my lead." You couldn't help the blush that rose into your cheeks as you tilted your head up. "Now, left foot to the side." As he moved his right foot you followed with your left. "Now, left foot forward, then right to the side. Then, repeat." You caught on quickly, smiling as your slow, hesitant steps turned into a dance. Time slowed as your fingers intertwined with his and you both stared into the others eyes. "Now, I'm going to spin you." Before you could protest, he stepped back and spun you around. The edges of your (d/c) dress twirled about your legs as your (h/c) hair spread into a fan. Your breath caught in your throat when you stumbled forward. "It's alright, I've got you," he said as he caught you, his hand never leaving yours. He pulled you closer to him and you laid your head against his chest. For a first date, this was going surprisingly well. You closed your eyes and sighed contentedly. "(Y/n)." he said softly. You tilted your head up towards him. "Yes?"  
  
"Earlier you asked me what I was looking at. I was wanting to tell you-" he paused as he collected himself and you waited breathlessly. "I-I just wanted to tell you . . . how beautiful you are." Your heart skipped a beat as you smiled. His hand traced your jawline as he slowly leaned over and kissed you, holding you close to him. As your lips parted, clapping arose around you as everyone stood to their feet. He still stared at you as if he had no care in the world, as if you two were the only human beings in the room.   
  
"It seems we've entertained the crowd for the evening," you said, a little embarrassed by the crowd watching you both.  
  
"No," he said, looking at you lovingly. "It's all about us." He leaned down and kissed you again, and you knew. This wasn't a show for the crowd to be entertained with. It was all about you and him.  _Us._  
  
_~The End.~_

**Author's Note:**

> And you both live happily ever after. :) I like these endings. Or rather, beginnings.  
> Anyhow, this originally was going to be a Loki/Reader oneshot, but I couldn't picture Loki in this situation. So, I went with the person who plays him instead. I'm not trying to invade on Mr. Hiddleston's privacy or anything, just writing a story. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
